An Historic Love
by Darkfire75
Summary: FrUk. Francis and Arthur share a moment in the woods.


_**Author's note:**__ Okay...so...I needed to get this out of my head before I went crazy. I am in LOVE with the show "The Tudors" and in one scene from the first season, Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn have a meeting in the woods and proceed to have sex...but their coupling is forbidden because Henry's still married to his queen at this time, so there's epic music playing in the background and Anne is like: "NO. DON'T CUM." cuz if Henry does, SHE'LL GET PREGNANT. AND THAT'S A NO-NO. Anyway, I based this fic on that one scene, with the image of Francis and Arthur having this forbidden love affair and the epic music playing in the background. Listen to it in the links I provide below. It's music to have sex by 8D Aaaanyway, I don't know what time period this is...maybe 16th century, maybe present day. WHO THE FUCK KNOWS? But I enjoyed writing it c:_

**_(Take the spaces out when you copy/paste the links into your address bar)_**

_Based loosely off this scene from "The Tudors": _http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ARp_fDokegI

_Also, if you can, read this while listening to the songs I used when writing it:_  
http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tIRs5nUAS28

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=HnMQg_hW_B8

_And I used this song for my inspiration for the last scene:_  
http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=OFJhzaw1Rxk

* * *

Francis saw him through the trees and stopped his horse just outside the forest so that he could dismount. He made his way around several large oaks before stopping in front of the other man. Arthur stared at him; a hungry, desperate look in his green eyes.

Arthur moved first. He pressed himself against Francis, molding their mouths together as though he could not taste him enough. Francis held him and kissed back just as ferociously, stripping away the other's clothes. Arthur moaned softly and allowed Francis to lower him to the grass and dirt.

Lips met lips. Skin met skin. Their hands roamed wherever they could touch. Francis' hair was released from its ponytail as he kissed down the expanse of Arthur's exposed neck. Arthur's hips rose to meet his, wrapping his legs around him. He gasped and tangled his fingers into the other's golden hair.

Arthur whispered his name and Francis growled, pulling his pants down quickly and without precision. Arthur didn't stop him. Francis' hands were on Arthur's thighs, digging into them ruthlessly. Arthur bucked his hips, asking to be filled and Francis smirked as he leaned down to kiss him. He rolled his hips and thrust inside.

One of them gasped. Francis moved quickly, grunting with each thrust. Arthur gasped for breath beneath him, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. His legs wrapped tightly around the Frenchman's midsection, bringing their hips much closer together. His hands clung to Francis' cloak as he let out a particularly loud moan.

"I…I…"

Words escaped him as Francis thrust deeper and hit his prostate. Green eyes shot open and a surprised look crossed his face. Francis panted above him, knowing his climax was close but refusing to stop.

"N-No…" Arthur groaned. "W-We can't…"

"I cannot stop myself," Francis hissed back. "You were the one that wanted to continue this, my love."

Arthur winced as his prostate was hit over and over again. His grip on Francis' cloak was painful. "Francis…!"

"Let it out, Arthur," he purred.

"I can't…!"

Francis scowled and rolled his hips hard and held himself inside. Arthur gasped for breath and arched his back, trying to get back the friction he so desperately wanted.

"Beg me for it." Francis was on the brink. He needed release and fast.

Arthur whimpered before glaring up at him. "Fuck me, you damn frog."

"Will you interrupt me again?"

"No."

"Good." He pulled out, which elicited a whine from the other man, before pushing right back in. Arthur cried his pleasure. Francis lifted Arthur's hips up so that he could go deeper.

"Oh…Oh God…!"

"I am not God, _mon cher_."

"S-Shut up."

Francis felt as if his groin was on fire. Between Arthur's screams and moans, and his incredibly warm body, his cock was nearly spent. And then Arthur made a particularly pretty sound which caused Francis to groan and start thrusting wildly.

"Ah…!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his neck as their love-making continued. His body stiffened suddenly and he pulled away from Francis' neck as he cried out. He felt himself spasm and tremble before spilling himself all over his and Francis' clothes. His orgasm caused Francis to moan and push in one final time before releasing himself inside Arthur. The stars that swept his vision were enough to make him lose his grip on reality.

Francis pulled out, staring at the mess Arthur had made on his front. Arthur sat up, face red, but perpetual frown back in place.

"Let me guess," Francis said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled his pants back up before tucking himself in. "You wish to thank me for my services and to not mention this to anyone?"

Arthur glared at him. "You know we can't discern our…our relationship."

"Of course not. I would never _dream_ of telling others whom I love."

Francis saw that the Briton looked ashamed and was pleased he was the cause. Arthur stood and pulled his own pants back up. He reached for something, hesitating, before picking it up and presenting it to Francis. It was a red rose.

Francis stared at him coldly. "What is this?"

"A gift," he mumbled.

"I wasn't aware that we were in the habit of giving each other gifts, Arthur." His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I just…I wanted to give you something…"

He took the rose from Arthur's hand. He examined it closely before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it with his boot. Arthur watched, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"How _dare you_…!" He made to hit him, but Francis caught his fist. "Why?!"

Francis brought a hand up to caress his face. "I cannot accept such a gift from someone who refuses to love me." He turned on his heel, cloak billowing out behind him as he went to mount his horse.

Arthur panicked, nearly tripping over the fallen tree branches. "I do!" he suddenly cried.

Francis turned with raised eyebrows. "You do what?"

"I do love you!"

"But you are ashamed—"

"I'm a bloody fool, all right?! Just…Just give me another chance, Francis! Please!"

Blue eyes met green. Francis considered him before sighing in resignation. "Another chance to prove your love, Arthur," he said. "Just one."

Arthur smiled in relief. "I promise to stay true to that."

Francis smirked and offered a hand out to him from atop his horse. "If you mean that, then would you care to ride with me into the city? I wish to see the looks on everyone's faces when we arrive together."

"I fear I have no choice in the matter," Arthur replied with a teasing grin. He accepted the offered hand, climbing up to sit behind Francis on the saddle.

"You do not, my love." Francis turned his head to kiss him. "But I shall be sure to thank you later tonight in my bedchambers."


End file.
